


Separate (Never Again)

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [13]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Gen, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Something like that anyway, so she forgot to post it here, the author was forgetful, was posted in wattpad, written before the robo-ethan vid came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: The house was empty and silent, without Ethan in it.Grayson wasn't new to silence. He was used to it in mornings, with how late Ethan usually woke up. Still, was a different kind of silence. The emptiness was almost choking, even as he tried to not think about the fact he was alone. It was like a chasm has opened, taking away all the colors and he had to content himself with the grayscale.He hates it.





	Separate (Never Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in Wattpad under the book Grethan Drabbles around August 21st, but apparently I forgot to also post this here. Sorry about this. Some of you probably already read it, but if you haven't, just know I wrote this before the robo-Ethan vid was posted so everything was my imagination. As fanfiction tends to be. Anyway, enjoy!

The house was empty and silent, without Ethan in it.

He knew the house was more or less the same. Grayson was used to the silence. He was used to having to entertain himself, since Ethan would always be in his room, sleeping his days away. Grayson was used to having a morning routine that doesn't involve his brother.

But still, it was a different kind of silence. The emptiness was almost choking, even as he tried to not think about the fact he was alone. It was like a chasm has opened, taking away all the colors and he had to content himself with the grayscale.

He could be alone, he knew this. Ethan left the house without Grayson plenty of times. They weren't joined at the hip.

It just never felt like this.

It was different from their week away. Grayson couldn't really tell where the difference was. Maybe because then, they were in two different places that weren't their own homes. But now, Grayson didn't feel like he was home.

The house felt strange. Nothing has changed, and yet the house didn't feel like how it used to feel. How it _always felt._

In the day, Grayson could pretend anyway. Leave the house. Do some errands. Do everything he could to take his mind away from the fact Ethan was in a whole different state from him.

It was harder at night.

Grayson watched the videos Ethan sent him, of Cameron's birthday. Videos upon videos, pictures upon pictures, sent only for Grayson. So much, Grayson could almost imagine he was there with them. There was also Ethan, face timing him so Grayson could also enjoy it live.

When the goodbyes and goodnights and I-love-yous were said, Grayson was left only with silence and a feeling of bereavement.

At night, if he didn't sleep, his brain would start conjuring ideas. Thinking things, and those things aren't always nice. Being alone only made things worse.

_This is how it'll be,_ Grayson's brain whispered._ When Ethan has his own family and they started living apart, this is how it'll feel._

It was horrible. He hated it. He didn't want it. He _hates _it.

_I miss him_, his heart cried.

* * *

Ethan felt weird.

Yeah, that was it. Weird.

_Empty._

It was a weird feeling to have, especially when he was among family, celebrating and pretty much in a festive environment. Sure, he had fun, he laughed, after all, it was Cameron's birthday. She deserved all the happiness. The music was fun, her expression was fun, the cake was dairy-free (thank _God_) and the food was good (and has dairy-free options).

He also showed off all the fun to Grayson, the poor kid that had to stay behind.

(Unfair, really. Grayson would make the party more fun. Louder, but more fun.)

The music was loud (he wanted to have Grayson to dance silly with), the food was delicious (he wondered if Grayson can make some of them, or if he would try to), and the cake was great (Grayson would love it, he'd probably even take two servings of it no matter what Cameron said).

"You can survive without Grayson just for a couple of days, you know," Cameron had told him. "You're always fighting and arguing anyway. You'll have your peace, for once."

It only lasted for a second, but it was there; anger, and something close to hate, that burned inside him for Cameron. It was quick, but Ethan knew the feeling anyway.

It was a feeling that always made him want to cry right after.

Cameron seemed to see it. She was a perceptive person, after all. But, she didn't apologize and Ethan wouldn't want it anyway. Instead, she patted his head and messed up the hard work he did with his hair, and never brought up again for the rest of the night.

Though, that wasn't the end of it. The feeling was worse once they get back home and he entered the room he was supposed to share with Grayson. He tried to think about the positives, that he didn't have to listen to Grayson's loud snoring. That the was no Grayson to annoy him into waking up. He could sleep in and no one would nag at him.

Instead of making him feel uplifted, those thoughts only made him feel even worse.

It was barely a day, but he _missed_ Grayson. He missed him so much it felt like there was a literal hole in his chest.

It was weird. It was strange. Ethan _hates_ it.

He hated it so much he pulled out his phone and called.

* * *

_"Hey."_

_"Yo."_

* * *

It was strange how the voice calmed something within him. It wasn't the same, never the same, but in the dark, among the silence, the voice was like a warm light. To see his twin on the other side of the screen, doing the same as him; lying awake in bed, eyes tired and sad, made the feeling slightly better and slightly worse.

Because this time, neither of them can just cross the hall to go to the other twin's bed, making sure they weren't alone.

"I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Should we just talk until one of us fall asleep?"

"Yes, please."

So they talked until one of them fell asleep. Grayson fell first, the sound of his snore was loud even through Ethan's phone. The screen only showed the ceiling of Grayson's room, the phone already slipped out of Grayson's grasp.

Ethan also soon fell asleep to that familiar sound.

By morning, both their phones have died, but neither of them was sorry about it.

* * *

When they finally see each other again, the world felt like it had righted itself, returning colors and voices and true _joy _to them.

_'He's never leaving me again,' _they both swore, determined while holding on to each other.

_'Never again.'_

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly angsty fic. I'm very much in a Mood. And I was experimenting again, dunno if it showed. 
> 
> Comments/thoughts/opinion are welcomed!


End file.
